psifandomcom-20200214-history
Servitors
Servitors are a type of energy construct created to carry out a task, and then usually broken down to prevent problems. They come in many shapes and sizes, and branch into many different interesting pieces of history, from classic golems to Father Christmas. Servitor Uses Servitors are simple energy constructs made to perform a task - to protect an area, to have a look around an area - that the creator could not do easily. Perhaps they will be away from the area, or it is too far away or too dangerous to look themselves. There are many uses for a Servitor. After the task is complete, they are often destroyed and the energy absorbed. This is to stop any problems arising - such as with the original Golem. For those who have not heard of the story, please read this. Servitor Creation The first step is construction which means that you have to create a symbolic representation of your Servitor. This to me is the funnest part because you are essentially using your creative talents to come up with a design for a new being. I suggest that you look far and wide and borrow ideas from any source that you might have available to you. The one thing that you must keep in mind though is that you want functionality above all else; think of what it is that you want your Servitor to do. If for example you want a Servator that will go out into the world and get something for you, you might want to give it really strong arms or perhaps even tentacles that it can use to latch on to what it wants in order to bring it back to you. If you want a Servator to protect your home, you might want to give it armor of one kind or another so that it can protect you in the best way possible. As I said you can do whatever you think is best, just remember to stick to functionality and I might also suggest that you create a smaller creature instead of the bigger one as it takes more energy and time to charge a bigger Servitor. The best way to do this is to grab some scrap paper and write down on it a ‘statement of intent’. This statement basically represents what you want your Servitor to do or what you wish to accomplish with your Servitor. Once you have the statement of intent, think of a creature that you believe would best be able to perform that duty that you want it to accomplish. As I stated above, use your imagination here and create something that you really like and that you think will be able to do what you want it to do. You can even borrow certain creatures that already exist and use this image as your personal servitor. For example it would be a great idea to use something like an ‘angry bird’ to guard your home; at the first sign of trouble, it flies off and explodes driving away any evil person or energy. Once you have your statement of intent and you have created a good representation of what your servitor looks like, the next step is to create a more cartoonish or simplified version of this servitor on paper. For example if you have created an armored turtle to protect your home, draw a really simple stick figure of this turtle. You might want to just draw a simple hexagon to represent this servitor that you are creating. It will essentially be the symbol by which you will know your servitor; think of it as a logo of your servitor. The final step is to give your servitor name. Again this is all up to you so try and come up with a name that you find suited to your servitor and to what its purpose is. Also try and think of something that you like and that will inspire you when you are using your servitor in the future. Tell this name to no one. So on this piece of paper you should have: * statement of intent at the top * a paragraph or a point by point description of what you want your servitor to do * a personal drawing of your servitor which should be as complex as you can make it * a point by point description of your servitor special powers or capabilities which should be apparent in your drawing (no one else should be seeing this drawing so don’t worry about trying to make it perfect, you just want a good description of the creature that you are trying to create) * a simplified version of the descriptive picture that you have made, this is a symbol or ‘logo’ of your servitor * the name of your servitor at the bottom Charging: Now that you have created the effigy of your servitor, you need to bring it to life. In order to do this you will be charging it with thought force which is essentially personal attention. Whether you believe in the psychological aspects of creating a different part of your personal psyche or whether you believe that you need to create a thought form of enough intensity so that it can eventually affect the material world, what you essentially need to do here to charge your servitor and to give it your concentrated attention. You can either use the scrap piece of paper that you used to come up with your servitor or you can get another piece of paper and on it draw the logo of your servitor along with its name. Find a quiet place where you can be alone and put that piece of paper before you so you can see it. Focus all your attention on that logo and begin to repeat the name of your servitor. As you do so imagine as vividly as possible that this servitor is real and that it is alive before you. Keep repeating the name and if you can, try to imagine your servitor coalescing about the piece of paper that you have drawn. But most importantly try to believe with every fiber of your being that this servitor is alive and is now before you. Try to do this exercise for a good 10 to 30 minutes. I recommend that you do this exercise at least three times, on three different days, before you consider your servitor to be functional. The more times that you do this exercise, the stronger that your servitor will become, and the more powerful that it’s influence will be. -If you are creating a servitor that you will only use once, then charging it three times should be good enough. -If you are creating a servitor that will be around for a while then you could charge it initially and then recharge it every month or so depending on what feels good for you. -If it’s a servitor that you will use once and then maybe use again in a few months or years, charge it as usual every time you need to use it. Casting: the final part of using your servitor is to give it its instructions in a concise way and send it out to do your bidding. The best way to do this is to first charge your servitor until you have a good sense, a strong belief, that it is indeed alive before you (perhaps floating above its logo and name on that paper). Then once you are confident that it is there; call its name, give it its instruction, and send it on its way. You might say something like; “ name go out and protect this home!” “GO!” And then point in the direction you want it to go. Think of your servitor sort of like a pet that you have created or perhaps a computer program that you have created in order to do your bidding. Be strong and commanding in your tone whenever you address it and always remember that it works for you and not the other way around. If you ever see it fleeting around not acting in a way that you wanted to, order it to get back to work or tell it to make itself scarce until you need it. If you’re having problems in this area then I suggest that you watch a few episodes of “the dog whisperer” so that you clearly understand what it means to be a leader. Whether a psychological exercise or a truly alive astral being and thought form, your servitor will be able to accomplish amazing things if it is created correctly. Be creative in your creations and how you wish to accomplish your desires, this is a truly wonderful way to deal with some of the problems that you might have in your life and the sky’s the limit as to what your servitors can do. For example I know a lady that created a servitor that was a big 1920s oil lamp. This servitor gave off this beautiful green light and its purpose was to hang just above the front door of her house illuminating anyone coming into the house with its light; the green light was beautiful loving energy. The servitor was created to bring harmony to the home and to give good feelings to any visitor entering the home. There is a magical world all around us and it can be accessed by anyone who is willing to put the time and effort to discover our Occult Reality. If you are interested in learning more about how to become more aware of these powerful though-forms and how to control them, then I suggest you check out my book “The Occult Experience“. There you will find ways to train your mind to see these paranormal forces, and you will also learn how to banish them when necessary. Servitor Cycle When a Servitor is kept, and not destroyed, there are benefits and issues. One benefit is that it becomes stronger. If a group of people are feeding it, not just one, it will have progressed to higher energy levels and become stronger in itself. It will require an entire group of people to ‘feed’ it, or a large energy source. It is then known as an Egregore. If you equate the Servitor to being a child, the Egregore is then a teenager – older, bigger, stronger, yet not fully mature. The final part of the cycle, then, is what is known as the Godform. After the British Revolution in the 17th Century, under Oliver Cromwell, celebrations such as Christmas were banned and replaced with times of strict prayer. Many Britons disliked this and called up the image of Father Christmas – a benevolent old man, celebrating but not going over the top – to promote their ideas and to bring back Christmas. Saint Nicholas was also a part of this, as he was a gift-giver, the image of Santa Claus as well. Over time the figures have become merged into one. There are around seven billion people on the planet at the time of writing. If it takes twenty, fifty, one hundred people to turn a Servitor to an Egregore, take a moment to think what the faith of all the children around the world in Father Christmas is doing – charging one Servitor, not created in the usual way but created as an idea, yes still a Servitor. This is an example of a Godform. -Tigerhallam Servitor Category:Magic Category:All Abilities